<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's Kinda Sus Tho by Ynbnsupremacist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385528">That's Kinda Sus Tho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynbnsupremacist/pseuds/Ynbnsupremacist'>Ynbnsupremacist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eternally - TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Music Video), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Choi Beomgyu Is Even More, Dry Humping, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hueningkai Is The Best, Hueningkai being Hueningkai, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, TOMORROW X TOGETHER Smut, as always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynbnsupremacist/pseuds/Ynbnsupremacist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun were famous for being a clingy couple, but Choi Beomgyu couldn’t stand them ruining his movie nights anymore, so he got an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yeonjun loses his mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so!!!!!!!! This is the first chapter, I hope to upload the second ASAP. I got this idea from other AO3 fanfictions because it’s funny how yeonbin are always making out during Beomgyu’s movie nights, I bet he’s fed up already, poor Gyu.<br/>Anyway, this first chapter is only YeonBin being themselves<br/>Enjoy!!!</p><p>OBS:. It’s not revised at all!!! I wrote this instead of doing my student obligations, I’m exhausted, bye.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun and Soobin started dating three years ago and they couldn’t be more satisfied with their relationship. They cared, respected, understood, loved each other and got along well in all aspects of their lives, including, or maybe especially, in sex. Their intimate moments were just perfect in their opinion, they knew how to touch each other’s bodies and always talked about their preferences, which sure made a difference when they were actually making love. Additionally, the couple was almost always in a weird arousal synchrony, which was perfect when they were home alone or at any other opportune place. </p><p>However, it would always leave them annoyed when they teased each other in public. By the way, they loved and had fun doing that. The only problem was that sometimes they had trouble controlling themselves and this is when Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai enter the scene. The three boys were always calling the clingy couple out for being too touchy. Yeonjun and Soobin sure had some trouble filtering what they should and shouldn’t do or say out of their love nest resulting in an embarrassed Hueningkai, an angry Kang Taehyun and a whiny Choi Beomgyu. The latter considered himself to be the one who suffered more because he loved inviting his friends over and he really loved their companionship. But at the same time he was sure Soobin and Yeonjun had a fucking flaming torch planted in their asses because they couldn’t stay side by side for 10 minutes without making physical contact. </p><p>And there they were again.</p><p>On a Friday afternoon, Beomgyu invited to this apartment Hueningkai, Soobin, Yeonjun, and Taehyun, who was his boyfriend, important to mention. They all decided to stay for the night, drink a little bit, and watch a movie. Beomgyu’s apartment was also his parent’s so it was pretty spacious, which was perfect for the group of five friends. It had three bedrooms, of course when they slept there they would divide it by couple and Hueningkai would keep a whole bedroom to himself. He couldn’t be more thankful to that because he still remembers when Beomgyu invited one more friend over and he decided to sleep in the same place as Yeonjun and Soobin. Gosh, the only thing he could remember listening was wet sound and soft moans. Ew. He would never ever again share any small space with those two love birds... or love lions? He prefers not to think too much about it.</p><p>They were all relaxed that night since everyone had a week off from university after that particular weekend. After playing a couple rounds of Jenga and drinking some soju, they spread themselves all over the living room to watch the movie they’ve chosen before. Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening lying down on a side of the huge reclining couch; Soobin and Yeonjun lying down, and cuddling, on the other.</p><p>“Beomgyu-ah.” When the boy realizes, Yeonjun is kneeling beside him. “Can I get a blanket? It’s cold”.</p><p>“If you guys promise not to make any babies under my blanket then yes.” The younger answers, stroking Taehyun’s hair while looking at the TV screen.</p><p>“Chill, Gyu.” Yeonjun pats his head and gets up, quickly heading to the bedroom and coming back with a thick and heavy blanket, lying down on the corner of the couch again, covering himself and his boyfriend, who was already clinging onto him, hugging his body with his arms and one of his legs as if Yeonjun was a long giant pillow. He rubbed his cheek agains his chest and settled himself like that, caressing Yeonjun’s waist. </p><p>The older smiles at the contact, he loves how his boyfriend can be so caring, loving and soft, as well as sexy and rough when he wants to. While thinking of that and thanking whoever is listening to him out there in the universe, he corresponds to the touch by stroking Soobin’s hair, at the same time redirecting his attention to the movie. He was struggling a little bit to keep himself awaken because of the alcohol they drank earlier, but he could manage. </p><p>A brief moment later, he feels Soobin getting even closer, rubbing his pouty lips on his neck’s skin, leaving a soft kiss on the immaculate dermis. Yeonjun then caresses the boy’s hair a little harder, encouraging him to continue. </p><p>Soobin keeps kissing Yeonjun, inhaling the boy’s scent. He travels a tad to the back of his boyfriend’s neck, calmly passing his wet tongue on a sweet spot and gently sucking the skin, making the other whine in surprise. He smirks at the older’s reaction, feeling his own body tense up because of the sound that left Yeonjun’s mouth. He loved Yeonjun’s moans so much, especially because he wasn’t good at controlling them. In order to test the edges of his mate, Soobin puts his right hand under the boy’s shirt, feeling the smooth texture of his abdomen and continuing to kiss his neck, using more tongue.</p><p>The teasing was making Yeonjun feel quite agitated, so he adjusts himself on the couch when he shivers again at the sensation of Soobin’s skillfull mouth working on his sweet spots. He wished the boy was licking a mite down, though and that thought alone made Yeonjun gasp and grip Soobin’s hair in order to try forcing his brain to concentrate on reality. The problem is that reality is making him feel equally hot. </p><p>The younger was not in a very distinct situation, he could feel his arousal just from teasing Yeonjun, observing, and listening to his reactions. To stop the older from moving too much, Soobin forces his body, more specifically his lower body against the boy, pulling him by the waist and gasping next to his ear. </p><p>Yeonjun rolls his eyes and bites his bottom lip, dropping his head to the side to look at Soobin, their faces ridiculously close. They both could feel their hearts beating fast and Yeonjun’s breathe was already altered, exposing his impatience. He was so easy to excite, at least Soobin knew too well how to do it. The older then closes the gap between their lips, initiating a gentle contact. He adjusts himself once again, lying on his side to feel more comfortable to kiss Soobin. </p><p>The others of course noticed they were kissing, but they have decided to ignore, it’s not like they’ve never witnessed those two kissing or making out. The TV’s volume was high enough to mask the probable wet sounds that were coming from them anyway. Only when Hueningkai noticed the kiss was maybe getting too spicy that he looked at their direction and he could swear he was seeing Yeonjun’s hand on Soobin’s butt, which by the way was also a common scene to witness. </p><p>The couple was now concentrated on the kiss and it was indeed getting fairly hot. Their tongues were rubbing against each other and their breathes were mixed with low hums coming from both their throats. Soobin’s hands were busy directly touching Yeonjun’s waist and the latter’s hands were of course gripping his boyfriend’s big ass.</p><p>Hueningkai widened his eyes. He could see a glimpse of Yeonjun’s expression from where he was sitting and he could also swear he’s seen him separating the kiss to moan. Well... that was weird. </p><p>The reason why Yeonjun stopped the kiss for a moment was that their hug was so tight he could feel Soobin’s bulge poking his own. They were both getting too excited for the occasion. Soobin, motivated by his instincts, forces his pelvis towards his boyfriend’s, causing his semi-hard cock to spasm.</p><p>The youngest looks at Beomgyu and Taehyun, who were just chilling and stroking each other’s hairs. Should he say something?</p><p>He cleans his throat, trying to get Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s attention, but obviously failing to do so. His last appeal was to look at Taehyun and seek for help, so he did. Taehyun then gets the remote control and suddenly pauses the movie, automatically making the couple stop and look at them to know what happened. Their lips already red and swollen, Yeonjun’s hair as chaotic as his personality. “Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung, you bitches be careful not to activate the apartment’s fire alarm.” Taehyun speaks, causing both Beomgyu and Hyuka to laugh.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s Yeonjun’s fault.” Soobin hugs his boyfriend again, receiving a slap on his ass after blaming him. </p><p>“Sorry, guys, Soobin is on heat.” Yeonjun hugs him back, trying to ignore their erections interacting under the blankets.</p><p>“Are we dogs or something?” The youngest of the couple replies.</p><p>“You aren’t, but you do look like dogs on heat.” Beomgyu says.</p><p>“Mmh, leave us alone.” The eldest whines.</p><p>“But this is my apartment.” He throws one of the cushions on them, making the two youngest boys laugh again.</p><p>“Can I turn the lights off? My eyes already hurt.” Yeonjun sits on the couch, reaching the switch.</p><p>“Whatever, just don’t get naked.” Taehyun presses the button, letting the movie play again. </p><p>Yeonjun turns the lights off and returns to his initial position, feeling Soobin clinging onto him again, but this time wasn’t cute. He could sense Soobin’s hardened organ touching the side of his thigh and discretely rubbing against it. </p><p>Soobin’s mind was already blurry because of his sexual arousal. He hugs Yeonjun and hides his face on the curve of his neck, whining while forcing his pelvis against the other’s body. Next he decides to make a move and put his hand between Yeonjun’s legs, touching his inner thigh and making him gasp.</p><p>The older slowly opens his legs and lets Soobin’s hand come up his lower body and touch his crotch, soon reaching his also awaken cock. He breathes deeply and closes his eyes for a brief while, trying to control himself. “Binnie,” he whispers, causing Soobin to let a breathy giggle out while he slowly massages his dick covered by his clothes. Yeonjun swallows and tries to keep himself quiet, feeling his heart beating fast again as his member painfully tenses up. He bucks his hips up, searching for more contact, but being stopped by Soobin’s leg forcing him down.</p><p>“We have to be discrete, kitten, calm down.” Soobin whispers on Yeonjun’s ear, torturing him with his slow hand movements. “When we finish this movie I’ll take you to that bedroom and wreck you, how does that sound to you?”</p><p>Yeonjun was sweating, he couldn’t answer. When he was beside Soobin sometimes he felt like he was insatiable. </p><p>The younger goes a bit further and puts his hand under Yeonjun’s pants, getting surprised to notice he wasn’t wearing anything else. “Are you crazy?” He laughs, being followed by the older, who looks at the others and check if they weren’t noticing something was wrong.</p><p>Soobin then grabs Yeonjun’s organ and starts masturbating him in a agonizing pace. “Mmh, you’re wet, so hot.” He adjusts himself beside his boyfriend in order to make it look like he was sleeping and resting his head on the other’s shoulder.</p><p>The older shuts his mouth because he knows he would lose control if he were to say something. Biting his bottom lip, he looks at the bright screen with half lidded eyes, attracting Hueningkai’s glance, who instantly thinks there’s something kinda suspicious in Yeonjun’s expression, but he decides to ignore it and concentrate on the movie.</p><p>The sensation was getting overwhelming for Yeonjun. Because of the tension in the living room and the anxiety caused by the possibility of getting caught in the middle of something, he could feel he was almost close to an end. As Soobin strokes his dick’s tip with his thumb and leisurely rubs his own length on Yeonjun’s thigh, the older starts to detect the itchy thrill building across his body, so he pulls Soobin closer and changes their positions. Now Yeonjun hides his warm face on the other’s neck, groaning in a low pitch close to his boyfriend’s ear while he persists on stimulating him.</p><p>“Baby, baby, baby, wait, I think I can’t-“ Yeonjun whispers and reaches out for Soobin’s hand, ready to stop him from jerking him off.</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>A few seconds later, Yeonjun’s body was fully trembling and sweating. He grips the boy’s hand hardly and moans a bit louder than he should as he comes all over his shirt, Soobin’s hand... and more importantly, the blanket.</p><p>Uh-oh.</p><p>Beomgyu was definitely going to eat them alive. </p><p>“Yeonjun...” Soobin whispers. “Fuck”.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispers back. “Couldn’t control it”.</p><p>“Jesus... what do we do now?”</p><p>“Don’t put Jesus in the middle of this story”.</p><p>“Shut up”.</p><p>“Listen, I’ll get up and wrap myself in the blanket”.</p><p>“And how do I clean my hand, you idiot?”</p><p>“Lick it.” Yeonjun laughs and receives a slap on his head.</p><p>“What’s going on in there?” Beomgyu looks at the couple. </p><p>“I’m just complaining I’m lazy to go to the bathroom.” Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s hand and wipes it off on his pants as he adjust them on his body again. He sits on the couch and wraps himself in the blanket as he said before. “Be right back”. He pouts and makes his way to the bathroom. </p><p>“Is he that cold?” Taehyun asks and looks at Soobin, who just shrugs and hides his right hand.</p><p>“I’ll turn the AC off.” Hueningkai grabs the remote and turns the device off. </p><p>“Soobin-hyung, is there something inside your pants? I told you not to steal anything from Beomgyu-hyung’s house.” The youngest laughs and causes the other two to look at Soobin.</p><p>“NingNing, shut up.” He laughs and places one of the cushions on his lap.</p><p>Beomgyu and Taehyun just laugh as well, shaking their heads, until Yeonjun comes back from the bathroom and causes Beomgyu to frown. “Uh? Why did you change your clothes? And where’s the blanket?”</p><p>“I...” Yeonjun stops walking as soon as he’s confronted by his friend. “I felt hot and had to change my T-shirt, I was sweating.” That wasn’t a hundred percent a lie, though. </p><p>The movie night’s host raises one eyebrow and keeps staring at him. “Yeonjun-hyung... I’ll give you one chance”.</p><p>“Ok.” Yeonjun drops to his knees, startling Soobin, Hueningkai and Taehyun. “Soobin was playing with me and I came all over my T-shirt and your blanket, please forgive me.” He puts his hands together and pouts.</p><p>“Ew!” Hueningkai and Taehyun say in unison. Beomgyu drops his chin down and blinks several times. He couldn’t believe what Yeonjun has just said.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it was never my intention, please, I’m stupid, I’ll buy you another blanket.” He looks at Beomgyu with frightened eyes.</p><p>“First of all... Soobin go wash your hands.” Beomgyu points at the boy sitting on the other side.</p><p>“Thank you, you majesty.” Soobin hurries up and runs right to the bathroom.</p><p>“Second of all, that’s disgusting, Choi Yeonjun, what the fuck, you two could just have gone to the bedroom”.</p><p>“I didn’t want to leave y’all awkward”.</p><p>“How awkward are you right now?”</p><p>“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Yeonjun gets up and sits beside his friend.</p><p>“I can’t understand you and Soobin, you guys are unstoppable”.</p><p>“I’m weak, ok? I admit it and I apologize”.</p><p>Beomgyu sighs. “Ok, we’re still friends”.</p><p>“Are we?” Hueningkai asks, making Taehyun laugh once more.</p><p>“Yes, we are, if you complain about it I’ll cum in your blanket too”.</p><p>“AH!” The youngest screams and throws a cushion on Yeonjun, causing him to laugh at his reaction.</p><p>“Sorry, Gyu.” Yeonjun kisses his forehead. “I’m truly sorry”.</p><p>“Ok, just don’t do it again, please, disgusting.” Beomgyu looks at him with his puppy eyes. </p><p>Soobin returns from the bathroom, his cheeks pink and warm from shame and awkwardness.</p><p>“Look, the magic hand is back.” Hueningkai speaks out. “I knew you guys were doing something, Yeonjun-hyung’s face looked so stupid”.</p><p>“If you take Yeonjun-hyung looking stupid into account to suspect something unusual is happening...” Taehyun nonchalantly says.</p><p>“Hey!” Yeonjun frowns, making Soobin laugh and sit down again. </p><p>“No, but the way he was looking at the tv screen and gasping, I thought mmh, that’s kinda sus, tho I didn’t bother”.</p><p>“Had you I wouldn’t have lost my blanket.” Beomgyu says, clinging onto Taehyun.</p><p>“Sorry, hyung”.</p><p>Yeonjun gets up from his spot and sits next to Soobin again, hugging his boyfriend. “Sorry, Bunny, don’t be ashamed.” He kisses his cheek and Soobin nods, hugging him back.</p><p>Still a bit surprised by what happened, the apartment’s host look at them again, smirking when an idea pops into his head.</p><p>Of course Choi Beomgyu wouldn’t let things remain that way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beomgyu returns Yeonjun’s favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeonjun has decided to invite his friends over to his house to make up for last time. However, he wasn’t expecting Beomgyu and Taehyun to execute such a dirty plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After so much time, here I am with chapter two of THAT’S KINDA SUS THO, inspired by Hueningkai’s meme. But anyways, as you might expect, I haven’t revised this, so I’ll read it later and correct the possible mistakes. Thank you for reading the first chapter as well and I hope you enjoy our taegyu!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby.” Yeonjun says after they arrive at the apartment he shared with Soobin.</p><p>“Yes, my love,” Soobin answers, sitting on their couch.</p><p>“I feel bad for what happened.” He sits next to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Me too, but try not to think too much about it, baby, we just need to be careful so it doesn’t happen again, we should stop teasing each other that much in the presence of others”.</p><p>“You’re right, but it’s not my fault, you’re Choi Soobin and I lose control when I’m with you.” He touches the boy’s hand, caressing it softly.</p><p>“Don’t blame it on me, Junnie.” He intertwines their fingers and Yeonjun kisses his cheek.</p><p>“Bunny, I was wondering...”</p><p>“Yes, I agree”.</p><p>Yeonjun laughs, pinching the boy’s cheek this time. “Cute... but yeah, I was wondering if that would be nice to invite our boys over so we can make another movie or game night”.</p><p>“Mmh, good idea... after I fuck you all day nonstop so we calm ourselves down and you don’t cum on the blankets”.</p><p>The older pushes Soobin with both hands. “Shut up.” He laughs again. “We can perfectly reason and control ourselves, my boy”.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure”.</p><p>“Just tell me what you think, I want to make it up to Beomgyu.” Yeonjun winks for several times, staring at the younger.</p><p>“Yes, totally, it’s gonna be fun”.<br/>__________</p><p>Their almost weekly meeting has finally come again. Soobin and Yeonjun were pretty busy finishing organizing the apartment for their friends to have a fun night. Beomgyu had already called and told the couple he’s coming, whereas Hueningkai had had to cancel the sleepover to take care of his younger sister.</p><p>“No, I don’t wanna watch this, I don’t like horror movies.” Soobin whines and crosses his arms, pouting.</p><p>“C’mon, hyung, don’t be such a chicken, it’s not even that frightening.” Taehyun rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t like it either.” Yeonjun hugs his boyfriend, also pouting.</p><p>“Yeonjun-hyung, just remember you owe me your life.” Beomgyu almost stabs Yeonjun with his powerful gaze in order to make him remember what he did in his couch a couple days ago.</p><p>Soobin drops his chin and looks at Yeonjun. “I’ll never forgive you”.</p><p>“Sorry, bae.” The eldest pouts, pinching Soobin’s cheeks while Beomgyu and Taehyun laugh mischievously.<br/>__________</p><p>The film starts, Soobin and Yeonjun being forced to look at the screen. They promised they wouldn’t tease each other that day, but at least they could hug and cuddle to feel safer while watching.</p><p>Meanwhile, Beomgyu sits between Taehyun’s legs, leaning onto the younger’s chest as they cover themselves with a blanket. </p><p>“Won’t this movie turn you down?” Beomgyu gets close to Taehyun and whispers, giving him a kiss on his neck.</p><p>“It’s more likely to turn me on.” He whispers back, kissing the older on the lips, grabbing his waist and gripping it, making Beomgyu adjust himself on the couch.</p><p>As the movie goes on, Taehyun keeps on touching Beomgyu’s sides, caressing his waist and resting his chin on one of his shoulders. At some point, he lifts the older’s t-shirt, making him shiver when the cold surface of his hand meets the warm flesh of his tummy. He pushes Beomgyu a little bit more to meet his own body, locking his hips with his pelvis. </p><p>At a particular terrifying scene, Taehyun sees Soobin hiding his face and Yeonjun closing his eyes, so he giggles at his hyungs and shakes his head as he feels Beomgyu slightly moving his hips in small circles, seeking for friction. “Be patient, baby.” Taehyun takes his cellphone, directing his attention to it, making his boyfriend whine in response. Needy.</p><p>Beomgyu breathes in a messy rhythm, grabbing Taehyun’s thighs tightly with both hands, letting a relatively loud moan out as their bodies meet again. The older boy can already feel the volume poking his back. He tries to look at the screen with a neutral expression, clearly failing when he notices Yeonjun directing him a smirk. In order to vanish any suspicion from the eldest, he looks at him with a confused expression.</p><p>Yeonjun just shrugs and keeps hugging Soobin. “My Soobinnie is afraid of ghosts.” He caresses his hair, kissing his cheek and paying attention to the movie again.</p><p>Beomgyu bites his bottom lip, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He can notice one of his boyfriend’s hands roaming his inner thigh, a body part where he was particularly sensitive. </p><p>Taehyun caresses his inner thigh until his long fingers touch the other’s crotch, making him tense up. Observing Beomgyu’s reactions was causing his cock to twitch, getting harder and harder under his pants. The problem was that he had a too well-functioning imagination and once they started teasing, he’d already think of the skinny boy under him, moaning with his deep voice to beg for more. He knew how his boyfriend liked it. As hard as possible. However, sometimes he would fuck him slow on purpose, just to see the desperate pretty eyes staring at him while he begs again. </p><p>With that in mind, he travels his hand until it is under Beomgyu’s ass, pressing his fingers against his rim as he can. “Feels good?” He lowers his voice, receiving a nod from his boyfriend. Taehyun then smirks and grabs his cellphone again, pressing a button on the app he’s using. “You like wearing it so much, don’t you?” He receives another nod, making Beomgyu gasp when he intensifies the vibration of the accessory the older had inside him. “Words, baby.” Taehyun whispers once again.</p><p>Beomgyu was struggling so much to keep himself silent. He knew if he opened his mouth he would groan in response, but he managed to answer Taehyun with a weak voice. “Yes... like it.” He rolls his hips once again, whimpering next to his boyfriend’s ear when he feels the anal plug touching his prostate. He closes his eyes, letting the pleasuring sensation run along his body as he tries to control his breath.</p><p>The younger takes one of Beomgyu’s hands and places it right on his hardened dick. Biting his lip when he feels the hand moving to stimulate him, their pieces of clothing starting to make Taehyun angry. He changes the frequency of vibration once again, but once Beomgyu arches his back and moans, he turns the toy off.</p><p>Soobin looks at his friends, raising one of his eyebrows when he tries to understand what was happening there. Somehow he could feel they were both aroused but he just interpreted it as his dirty mind working on its own and decided to ignore it, looking at Yeonjun to check if he had heard something.</p><p>Taehyun turns the toy on again, making it vibrate less intensely. He could already feel his breath out of control as well, his body was all tensed up and sweaty, the blanket, both his and Beomgyu’s clothes and the lack of space to move were annoying him, he wasn’t born to have sex in environments like this. </p><p>“Taehyun-ah.” He could tell Beomgyu was feeling the same when the boy grabbed his neck and moaned his name. “Can’t do it... wanna cum.” Beomgyu gulps and mewls once again and tightens the grip on his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p>The younger hisses and takes hold of the tiny waist in front of him again, pulling the blanket to their side and making him stand up. </p><p>Both Yeonjun and Soobin look at them, noticing Beomgyu was trembling a little bit. “Uh? Is he ok?” The eldest asks.</p><p>“Yes, we’ll get something to eat.” Taehyun replies, putting his cellphone in his pocket, quickly going to the kitchen with Beomgyu.</p><p>“Like Ningning would say... that’s kinda sus, though.” Soobin looks at Yeonjun, they both nodding but refusing to get up and follow the couple that was in the kitchen.</p><p>There, Taehyun pushes his boyfriend to the counter, pressing him. “I was losing my mind.” He says with a low voice, directing his hands to Beomgyu’s pants and rapidly lowering them and his underwear. He sees how beautifully his swollen leaking dick hits the soft belly of his boyfriend. “You’re so desperate... cute.” He gets his cellphone in his pocket, opening the app and managing the toy to vibrate more intensely again.</p><p>“Am I? Mmh, I think you’re more.” He stares at his boyfriend before he pushes his body again. Beomgyu decided to take advantage of their proximity to also lower Taehyun’s pants and hold his cock, massaging it slowly.</p><p>Taehyun touches the base of the toy, putting his cellphone away on the counter and starting to fuck Beomgyu with the plug, making sure to angle it in a way it stimulated his sensitive spots.</p><p>As anybody would imagine, the older was already a moaning mess, his drool all over Taehyun’s neck. “Yes... like that, please.” He whines.</p><p>The younger wasn’t in the mood for teasing, so he just places his knees on the floor, continuing to fuck the other boy with one hand, directing Beomgyu’s cock to his mouth, sucking fast on it until the older spits his cum down his throat, moaning louder than he was supposed to and trembling from head to toe as he pulls Taehyun’s hair. </p><p>Beomgyu receives a slap on his ass as he watches his boyfriend getting up and swallowing his cum. His mind was a bit confused because of his high, so he just leans onto Taehyun. The older grips his waist when he feels the boy’s hand on his ass again, moving the toy so it touches directly his prostate, making him gasp.</p><p>“I should make you cum again.” He smirks when he gets a nod as a reply. “But unfortunately we can’t.” He turns the plug off and stares at Beomgyu. “Down.” He forces the boy down to his knees, holding his own dick. As he sees the boy kneeling in front of him and looking up with those pretty bright eyes, he can’t help but smile. With one of his hands he grasps his boyfriend’s hair and with the other he draws the shape of Beomgyu’s lips with his hardened organ, making him open his mouth. “Beautiful.” Taehyun says before pushing his dick inside, gasping in relief and pleasure. </p><p>Beomgyu starts to skillfully move his head, sometimes looking up to see Taehyun’s reaction. He moves his tongue fast and makes sure to leave the whole length wet. The older then closes his eyes, groaning when he feels the tip of his boyfriend’s cock touching his throat. </p><p>“What the fuck.” Yeonjun appears in the kitchen’s entrance, dropping his chin when he faces the obscene moment right in front of his eye balls. </p><p>Beomgyu instantly moves away, swallowing and licking his lips as Taehyun crosses his arms and looks at Yeonjun, not even bothering to lift his pants. “Like what you see?” </p><p>“Hell, no, not in my kitchen, get the fuck out of here.” He gets one of the kitchen towels, starting to hit Taehyun and making him laugh.</p><p>Soobin runs to see what’s happening, widening his eyes at the scene. He places one of his hands on his face, shaking his head from side to side.</p><p>“You bitches have five minutes to look like decent people, I’m gonna clean this kitchen right now.” Yeonjun starts to get his cleaning utensils, not looking at the half naked couple.</p><p>Taehyun laughs again and finally lifts his pants, helping a shocked Beomgyu get up and follow him to the bathroom.</p><p>“Baby.” Beomgyu speaks once they close the bathroom door. “Oh my God, Yeonjun-hyung has seen me sucking your dick”.</p><p>“Yes, he came on your blanket.” He replies as he washes Beomgyu’s toy in the sink.</p><p>“That’s right.” He laughs. “We’re not doing this ever again, though, I thought I was gonna faint”.</p><p>“But it was kinda fun, wasn’t it?” He turns to face his boyfriend as he finishes cleaning his body.</p><p>“I agree...” he gets dressed again, getting close to him. “Thank you, bae”.</p><p>“Any time.” Taehyun gives him a peck on the lips. “Especially if it envolves either fucking you or annoying Yeonjun-hyung”.</p><p>“Or both.” Beomgyu laughs and hugs his boyfriend tight.</p><p>In the kitchen, Yeonjun lifts his gaze to Soobin as an idea popped into his head. “Bunny... what if we get our revenge on them?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!! Comments are always welcomed ♥️ Bye</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it!!! Let me know in the comments what you think so I can write the second chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>